


Day 7: Attraction

by paranoid_parallax



Series: Entrapdak Positivity Month [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Religious Guilt, Video, entrapdak month is long over but I realized I never posted this one here lol, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Entrapdak AMV - Take Me To Church
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Entrapdak Positivity Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 7: Attraction




End file.
